Talk:PvP/@comment-216.40.74.220-20150926051912
My idea on how to fix PVP>>> To sum it up make keep your equipment you grinded for ages to get and alter the health/sheilds. Epic PVP can be accomplished with a "magic" multiplier First off all Fk these pvp mods and restrictions on warframe abilites! You build your gun/warframe and then go to conclave to relize.. What was the fking point. So you have your PVE equipment but you can easliy one shot anybody. We need to fix that basicly my fix is to multiply health and shields to x10 (frost with 1,505 max shields gets 15,050 sheilds). With most guns burst damage at about 20k it would take a about clip to take out a frost or a headshot with a latron. is just a relative number there REALLY IS a magic multiplier that would make it an even playing feild it just needs to be tested. With the current pvp the ability usage seems preatty fair and energy doesn't need to change that much (1 life = ~50 energy). Game size should increasce to at least 8 v 8 and 10 v 10 as a " big team battle" (for the lack of a better term) and 16 v 16 player territory wars that could be part of the solar rail conflict. 16 player games should be the gerneral size . This allows for intense chaos and use of these mostly empty maps. Weapons need to be classafied further ... penta should not be a rifle, but as a special weapon that includes sniper rifles and bows. Expanding on this, There will be an additional slot in your equipment screen where you can equip a special wepon that you can only get ~once or twice a game (with only 1 clip or 10 bow shots etc.) that you earn by achieveing a cirtian number of toatal kills or diying soo many times. These special wepons would be the "One Shot Kill" wepons that would be game changers Your rifles need to be limited to rifles such as Braton, Burston, Soma, etc... Basicly weapons that with common high forma builds that only get under 20k burst damage (or using the magic multiplier find a better number). any weapon exceeding that should be classafied as a special weapon. Warframe abilities such as Boobans trap skills (stasis field etc) or Limbos abilities should be slightly adjusted. So Boobans feild will hold you up in the air but only for a second or two and Limbos abilites will just reduce that damage you take and increase his/her (IDK what the fk it is) damage by lets say 25%. To Finish... HAVE YOUR EQUIPMENT RATING ACTUALLY MEAN SOMETHING! there is a rating on every mod/weapon that inceraces when you increace the lvl of your but preasently it doesn't mean SH*%! it is a good idea, but never was never implimented. Have it soo if you have >100 on your equipment you aren't playing against ppl who have 100+ and can easily wreck you. I dont know... I luv warframe but PVP is something that was never right.... They have HUGE POTENTIAL but DE needs to hire a PVP expert to fix it... but knowing warframe for the many years I have... They aren't gonna do a g-d dang thing... PC IGN: Avrokiller P.S. DE as a fps/tps veteren I honestly think this game has HUGE potential and I would love to work on this (In progress of making an official proposal, but sinice I quit playin a while back I'll have to edit some of it and bring somethings up to date to FINALLY Finish)